Bondage and Toys and Loving Oh My!
by confusedaf
Summary: A continuation of Wet Night. Edward makes good on his promise to Bella for playing wtih toys. Sexy time! Please read and review!


Hey guys! Still a newbie at Fanfiction so be nice! If you enjoyed Wet Night, I hope you're going to like this one! It's from Bella's point of view, and I'm probably going to do one from Edward's point of view.

I grappled with myself to get up. I was exhausted from the intense love making for 6 hours straight I had with Edward last night. Wow, that man was a sex god and I would never get tired of him. Just thinking of him and what we did was making me aroused again. Then I realized that my arms were extended to the headboard. Curious, I tugged on them. They held fast and my eyes flew open. Holy. Fucking. Shit. I was handcuffed to the headboard. Now that I was awake, my senses were coming back and I saw that my legs were tied to the posts of the bed. I was tied spread-eagled, totally naked. I was about to scream bloody murder when a shadow came over my body and my Greek god appeared in his full naked glory.

He smirked and said, "Hey baby."

My arousal was becoming more apparent at his toned body, and trying to cover it up, snapped at him, "Edward fucking Cullen! Why the hell am I tied to the bed naked!"

Edward sat down on the bed and started stroking my collarbone. I stifled a moan and he murmured, "You're so gorgeous. Tied up. Angry. Hot and ready to go, just for me. You're tied to the bed because I never break a promise to you and I said we were going to play with bondage and toys."

I stiffened and stared at him with wide eyes. He smiled with a devilish glint in his eyes. His hands started to sweep downwards and they gently stroked my taut nipples. I started to feel my liquids trickle out. Edward started growling and he captured my lips in a searing hot kiss. I wanted to run my hands through his bronze hair but my hands were caught fast by the cuffs. I whined and Edward broke the kiss. My chest was heaving and my juices were going in free flow. He grinned and grabbed something off the floor. I caught a glance and my heart just stopped right there. It was a box filled to the brim with sex toys and lube. His emerald eyes caught mine and he pulled an egg vibrator out. My mouth was an O and I desperately tried to close my legs, but to no avail. He chuckled and cast his eyes down to my weeping pussy. He licked his lips and I thought I was going to die.

He slipped in his finger and I moaned at the contact. He took it out lightning quick and I whined at the loss. He then slathered the egg with peppermint oil and positioned the egg inside me. The oil was a cold contrast to my hot sex. He switched it on and I almost came right there. It was buzzing inside me and I started swearing from the sensations. Edward kissed my forehead then took a chair and sat right where I could see him. He looked pleased with himself and I started squirming, increasing the pleasure I felt.

He was playing with something in his hands and I saw through a haze that it was the remote. He caught me looking at it and he waved it at me. Edward smiled and said, "That's only the low setting."

He proceeded to switch it up and my body was humming. I was about to lose it. The egg was hitting vibrating against my walls, driving me wild. The peppermint oil was also torturing with its coolness. The vibrator was slipping in even deeper due to my juices and I was moaning. I was at the edge, about to fall over, but I couldn't quite climax.

After an eternity, Edward soundlessly came up beside me. My juices were slathered all over my legs. He licked it all up and I shuddered, then moaned even more at what it caused me to feel. There was lust clearly in his eyes and I was begging him to let me come. Edward switched the egg up to the highest setting and I started screaming. My orgasm roared over me and I felt white-hot pleasure. It was prolonged by Edward pumping me with the egg still vibrating. He hit my g-spot and I climaxed again. He repeated the process five times, and then gently squelched the egg out. I almost passed out and then Edward started to vigorously attack my pussy with his talented fingers. My body was having spasms all over and this encouraged Edward to go even faster.

I felt as if I were already dead and in heaven. Then Edward started eating me out as if there had been a famine and I was a feast. He was licking and biting and nibbling. I screamed as I came over and over again. Edward didn't let up on his relentless attack on me. If anything, he was attacking even harder.

I then experienced five orgasms in a row after he hit my g-spot with his fingers and he sucked on my clit. He stopped and I just lay there absolutely senseless. Edward had a look of satisfaction on his chiseled face. I wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing, but I dimly grasped that he was rummaging through the box.

He apparently got what he wanted as he stood up and came back to me. He was holding something bizarre looking in his hands. It looked like a condom, but it had bumps all over it. Frankly I didn't care anymore, I just knew that I was at my limit for pleasure or I would explode. Edward asked me, "Bella do you know what this is?"

I mutely shook my head no. He smirked and explained, "This, love, is a French Tickler. I'm going to use it to make you experience one of your most intense orgasms ever. And trust me, you're going to enjoy every second of me fucking you with it."

His words didn't register with me until I saw him put it onto his rock hard cock. I croaked, "Edward, wait! I can't take any more-!"

I was abruptly cut off by him slamming into me. I screamed at the lightning pleasure that coursed through me. The bumps were doing unspeakable things to the inside of my already hyper-sensitive vagina. Edward kept a fast and hard pace while feasting on my breasts and neck. I climaxed, and then blacked out. He brought me back to consciousness and I continued climaxing. Finally, he stopped after he climaxed. We just lay there, both panting. Edward kissed me gently and drew himself out of me. He gently smiled at me and I smiled back. I was so tired though, and I felt myself slipping back into sleep. He murmured, "Sleep Bella. I love you."

I replied, "I love you too Edward. And we are so doing this again."

The last thing I saw before falling asleep was Edward smiling.


End file.
